If Things Couldn't Get Worse
by Goggle Gurl
Summary: It's t/p. Landing here, landing there, they can land anywhere in time.
1. Prologue

AN:This fic is dedicated to all the people who have supported me in my writing.   
I am not copying anyone's ideas in this fic. I thought this fic up.This is sort  
of a crossover, but not really. This fic has no connection with  
'Love You Forever'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
(Mirai Trunk's timeline)  
  
"Ten seconds to launch! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Launch!" commanded a   
lavender haired man.  
  
The ship blasted off with Earth's remaining survivors. It was heading   
for the space colony built by Capsule Corps. "Good luck to you all and   
farewell!" the blue haired woman beside the man called out. Suddenly the  
building started shaking again.  
  
"Kuso! They have found us." Mirai Trunks cursed.  
  
"We have to get to the time machine." Mirai Bulma said urgently as they ran to   
the other launch bay. Then two figures appeared before them.  
  
"Get out of our way!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"What's wrong? Little Trunksie doesn't want to play with us." One of the figures  
replied.  
  
"Yeah, and we had so much fun destroying what's left of Earth." Added the  
other figure.  
  
"Well, play with this!"Trunks shouted as he threw a huge ki blast at them.  
  
"Come on Trunks, we don't have much time." Bulma said.  
  
When they finally reached the launch bay, two people were waiting for them.  
The raven haired woman was carrying an 8-year-old girl with lavender hair,   
dark sapphire eyes, and a light brown tail. The woman next to her appeared to   
be an older version of the woman.  
  
"Chi-Chi, Pan! Take Kara and get on to the time machine!" Bulma shouted as   
she ran towards them.  
  
Once the five people were in the time machine, Trunks and Bulma started the  
engines. Thanks to Bulma's genius mind, she managed to alter the original  
time machine to carry up to five people.  
  
"3, 2, 1! Ignition" Mirai Pan yelled.  
  
"You heard the lady!" Mirai Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride, especially with those two lunatics  
following us."  
  
"You think we can't figure that out Trunks!' shouted Chi-Chi.  
  
"Entering time portal." reported the computer. Within seconds, the ship  
vanished into a hole in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, two creatures were watching on the ground.  
  
"Rats. They have escaped. We were so close."  
  
"Don't worry brother, we'll catch them. And we'll finally be able to revive our  
sovereign."  
  
"You're right sister. There is no place they can hide, in either space or time  
from us."  
  
The two of them cackled an evil laugh and dissappeared.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
So who are these mysterious creatures? What do they want from Mirai Trunks?  
Where is the time machine heading? All questions will be answered if   
this is reviewed... 


	2. Escapes and clues

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to Faye Valentine00 Chibi-chan Hyza, Shiro-chan SilverSpade Psycocat Ningyo_no_Misa Tsuki-chan nanaseven b-chan Juliet_Dark Bulmachan ~**Twilight Nuriko**~ trunks_luver aya_mikeage Lost_Angel Panny Lady_Starra Nasami Lady_Trunks Stargazer Hotaru Saiyan_twinz Kaycee-chan fire_demon Nish artisia Lady_Bulma Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san Angelicorn Himeko Panny-chan Miaka_Suzaku_no_Miko Ice-chan Echo Hitoriki_Battosai Marian Mikari_Hitoshi SSJ Lynx Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5 SailorCereCere P-chan Katie Narzerone Kim Bura-sama BlueDragon Ryoko#2001 LUV ~*Bee*~ Sweet_Tooth Yin! Kawaii_Panchan Kalessan Mattel Christina ~Silver Moonlite~ Presea Nico FUTERPann Son Pan Noseless_Wonder zyra-chan DigiDragon ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN I THINK YOU'RE GAY! SSJ 4 Nik_Nak Angel_Eevee chibichan Cooking_Pan *~American Sweetheart~*   
The_Last_Giraffe Chestnut_Wind KittyMoon Li _Shaoran Bellchan MikomiChan Mysterious AngelKittie SiN Angel Winter_Peacecraft-Yuy toran_kun Goten ~PanHopeNvs~ SariMuun Saiyajin_Warrioress Athena-chan Tomoe ~*EnChAnTeD*~ Caliko Kiora KawaiiGirl   
~ * Hitomi * ~ Mirai_Moon deadscream7990 Panabelle CereCere   
Eris, Queen_of_the_Shadows Jami_chan Aquilla Juuhachigou Cerasi Amythyst Sailor_Marz Mistress_Hennej Mirai_Trunks_Lover ~Lex~ PsychoPixieDragn Sellece Puroko ssj_pan_00 Lithium-Like Rayne  
Himeko_Panny-chan Harial Don't_eat_the_sheep (Klara) Insomniac   
Evil_Child Mitsukai_Aisu obsessive_one bura The_Talkative_Tofu Shino Cosette_Valjean Brandon ayame_kayori strawberries Veggie's_2_Princess Lady_Silk Malee Kureeji Hidden_Angel   
Sorie_Briefs fluffy pannybaby123 Vegigita_sama sakura tru-cha Little_Washu ^_^ and all the t/p writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have  
inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you. Even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me. If I did miss your name you can e-mail me and I will put it up. I am trying to mention every t/p writer and supporter out there on FanFiction.net.  
  
I would like to thank my editor Shanis and her sister lirpa for their support.  
  
Discalimer: I do not own DBZ. Funny thing is that I don't want to since I made my own Japanese anime.  
  
Daemonar: Took you long enough. Any longer and you would have made people wait longer than when Uncle Daemon was waiting for Aunt Jaenelle. Now how long did that take? Oh yeah... 1700 years!  
  
Demona: Oh be quiet you bakayaro! I'm the one writing this fic. You try writing. Oh yeah... you have such a small brain that you don't even know how.  
  
Daemonar: I resent that remark. For your information, not only am I smarter, older, and better looking but I can knock you flat in sticks (Eyrien swords).  
  
Demona: Oh don't be so boastful my @$$hole of a cousin. Remember Uncle Lucivar said that to mom and she knocked him flat, which is the same thing I am going to do with you.  
  
Daemonar: Oh really. I challenge you to a duel with sticks.  
  
Demona: All right. (Vegeta-like smirks) You'll lose. While I'm going to beat him into the ground you guys read the T/P.  
  
Daemonar: Gag me! I hate that couple. Yajirobe and Trunks, not to mention Master Roshi and Pan work much better.  
  
Demona: You'll pay for that! Go on and read while I defend the honor T/P supporters and writers everywhere. En garde!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Two humanoid creatures were searching among the debris scattered on the ground. Dark energy vibrated around them.  
  
"Brother, have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet sis. There must be something around here that will give us some clue of where those pathetic fools went in the time portal."  
  
"Hmmm. I'm not so sure. How are we suppose to find any leads in this mess..." The female trailed off as she approached the remains of what was a computer lab. Her brother's left arm slowly shifted into a robotic one and he injected it into one of the remaining computers that wasn't destroyed.  
  
"Yes...quite interesting."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"It was so obvious. Why didn't we see it before?"  
  
"I had enough of your babble! Out with it!"  
  
"Because Trunks changed time, the time line has split into two different lines. So he has to go back to the time when that time line splitted up."  
  
"And that was when?" His sister demanded and who was slightly annoyed at her brother.  
  
"From this data, it was when he killed Frieza and gave Goku that medicine."  
  
"That doesn't matter. What really does matter is us catching them or else we will not be able to revive our sovereign and set forth the destruction of Earth. We cannot fail brother! We cannot fail like those useless comrades of ours did in the other dimention." With saying that, her eyes glowed red and a huge portal appeared in the sky.  
  
~x_x~  
  
Meanwhile in the time capsule...  
  
"That was a close one. For a minute there I didn't think we would make it. Is everyone all right?" Mirai Bulma asked everyone.  
  
"Yes. Kara's all right too." Mirai Pan said as she glanced down at the little girl sleeping in her arms. "She could sleep through an earthquake."  
  
"She reminds me of Goku sometimes. I guess she must have inherited something from her great-grandfather...I just wonder what those monsters wanted from us." Mirai Chi-Chi wondered.  
  
"Whatever it is, they can't get it now." Mirai Trunks assured his family.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The noise came from the back room of the ship. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Shanis: End it there why don't you? Do you realize you are going to have angry fans banging at your doors at all ours of the night?  
  
Demona: Don't worry. I will have Kaelas guard the doors for me.  
  
Shanis: Then they will come through the windows.  
  
Demona: Daemonar will guard them.  
  
Shanis: Whatever!  
  
Daemonar: I will not. You hear me! I will not guard the doors for my stubborn baka cousin!  
  
Demona: Why you little...  
  
Shanis walks away leaving the two cousins to have it all out. (Think Goku and Vegeta in a spar)  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
*Okay I finally posted the first chapter. And don't worry about Daemonar, I taught him a lesson that he will never forget. He won't be insulting t/p for quite sometime. If you are wondering what my cousin meant when he said my dad was waiting for my mom for 1700 years, he meant Daemon (dad) had been waiting all his life for Witch (Jaenelle, mom) because it was his destiny to be her lover. Hey I'm not making this up. So all you people who say Trunks and Pan cannot be together because their age, well I hate to break it to you but my parents are 1700 years apart and they love each other so I doubt that 13 years is gonna break up Trunks and Pan. Heck, I've seen soceresses and socerers 3000 years apart so there.   
  
**I still need some help getting over that writer's block on Love You Forever.  
  
***Did I mention that I support my cousin's couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gotcha didn't I? Happy April Fools!  
  
So did those creatures catch up with them? What do they really want? Could it be a life...  



	3. Malfunction?

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to [These names are more or less in alphabetical order. _ is used between names that have spaces in them so other names will not be mixed up with them.] Ari Allison_Meore *~American Sweetheart~* Amythyst Annclaire Angel Angel_Eevee Angelicorn AngelKittie Aquilla artisia Athena-chan Awa_Bubbles ayame_kayori aya_mikeage b-chan ~*Bee*~ Bellchan Birdee BlueDragon Brandon Bulmachan bura Bura-sama Cattie Taylor CyanBeauty Chibi-chan chibichan Cooking_Pan Caliko Christina Chestnut_Wind Cosette_Valjean CereCere Cerasi Celeste DigiDragon D-chan destiny_starr deadscream7990 Don't_eat_the_sheep(Klara) DnT_AkA_Nightmare   
Danyella_Skyler_Silverfire Eris, Queen_of_the_Shadows ~*EnChAnTeD*~ Evil_Child Echo fluffy fire_demon FUTERPann Faye Valentine00 Gotunks Goten Girl_Hachimitsu Himeko_Panny-chan Harial hailey HorshoeLcowgirl Hotaru Hai-yi_MacLoud Hitoriki_Battosai ~ * Hitomi * ~ Himeko Hyza Hidden_Angel Insomniac Inochi I THINK YOU'RE GAY! Ice-chan Jami_chan Jacks Juuhachigou jen Juliet_Dark Kawaii_Angel KamiSama K-chan Klara_in_Flares Kaycee-chan Katie C. Kureeji Kim Katie Kawaii_Panchan Kiora KawaiiGirl Kalessan KittyMoon Kura_Briefs lam Lady_Silk Lithium-Like ~Lex~ LUV Lonna Lost_Angel Li _Shaoran Lady_Bulma Lady_Starra Lady_Trunks Lorraine Little_Washu ^_^ Mystikalities *-Michi-* Mistress_Yuna Miaka_Suzaku_no_Miko Marian Mikari_Hitoshi Moon Faery Mistress_Hennej Mirai_Trunks_Lover Marla_Black MikomiChan Mysterious Mirai_Moon \ Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5 Malee Mitsukai_Aisu Mattel nacobe nanaseven Nasami N1K Ningyo_no_Misa Neo_Lady_ Sakura Nik_Nak Narzerone Noseless_Wonder Nish Nico NikK0-Chan obsessive_one O_O Pannychan Psycocat Pan panchan_14 Panny Panny-chan P-chan Presea ~PanHopeNvs~ pannybaby123 Panabelle Puroko PsychoPixieDragn Pan-chan_Breifs Pan_Son Pannygirl Prez4TWS RebelChick204 Ryoko#2001 Rogue_Wolf Ryu Rayne RaliNeoBlade Stargazer Saiyan_twinz SaiyanChaos Shiro-chan SilverSpade Saiyan Princess Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san SSJ_Lynx Son_Zelda SailorCereCere Sweet_Tooth ~Silver Moonlite~ Son_Pan Sailor_Marz Sellece ssj_pan_00 SSJ 4 shoka SariMuun Saiyajin_Warrioress SiN Shino strawberries Sorie_Briefs sakura Serenity200 The_Talkative_Tofu ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN The_Last_Giraffe Trunks-chan Tom The_Authors_Fingers Trinityblue TorankusuGohan Trupana The_Talkative_Tofu toran_kun Tomoe tru-cha trunks_luver ~*Veggie-chans chik*~ Val Vegigita_sama Veggie's_2_Princess Winter_Peacecraft-Yuy Yin! zyra-chan and all the t/p writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you. Even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me. If I did miss your name you can e-mail me and I will put it up. I am trying to mention every t/p writer and supporter out there on FanFiction.net.  
  
I would like to thank my editor Shanis and her sister lirpa for their support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Funny thing is that I don't want to since I made my own Japanese anime.  
  
Daemonar: Keep saying that. We all know you want to own DBZ.  
  
Demona: Okay so I do doesn't everyone? Besides...I have an idea on how I'm gonna...(cackles before she leaves)[gold eyes glowing]  
  
Daemonar: She scares me when her eyes glow. Guess she must have inherited that from Uncle Daemon. Both of their eyes creep me out whenever they glow... She's up to something, now where did she go? You people go ahead and read her horrible fic.  
  
Demona: I heard that! And it is not!  
  
Daemonar: I know where you are, thanks for telling me the way with that awful voice of yours.  
  
Demona: Mother night, why do I bother with you? Go ahead and read. Hope you like it and worth your wait. I'll just go cook up a potion from the migrane I just got from that Daemonar.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"Puar?!!!" Mirai Chi-Chi, Mirai Bulma, Mirai Pan, and Mirai Trunks shouted.  
  
"Hi!!!" The shocked little blue cat exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you went with the others in the spaceship heading fo the space colony."   
  
"I was going to, but I couldn't leave you all. I couldn't just leave my friends. Besides..."  
  
"Puar!! Puar!!" screamed the hyperactive 8-year-old as she tackled poor old Puar.  
  
"I missed you too, Kara. Now could you please get off me? You're getting to be a BIG girl, a really Big Girl." Puar managed to squeeze out.  
  
"I'm so happy you came with us." Kara said as she bear-hugged Puar.  
  
"Yeah and there's something I wanted to tell you all. I..."  
  
"Warning. Warning. Approaching destination in 5 minutes." The computer reported.  
  
"Look, we'd love to hear what tou want to say Puar but we've got to land this thing." Pan said as she and Bulma rushed to the controls. Crash! Thump! Thump! The loud crunching came from the outside.  
  
"What was that? Please don't tell me we broke something." Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"Okay...we didn't break anything." Bulma assured her.  
  
Chi-Chi let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Other than the left engine."   
  
"AAAHHHHHHhhhhhhh!!!!!"Chi-Chi screamed before doing her trademark faint. "I'll go get the smelling salts." Pan sighed as she went to the storage area.  
  
"We'd better do something or else we don't have to worry about those monsters finding us later cause we'll be pancakes." Kara piped in, wanting to join the conversation. Bulma lightly smiled at her grandaughter. She really did remind Bulma of Goku, always referring to food one way or another, not to mention could be easily sidetracked.   
  
"All right! Trunks go with me and see what you two can do about the engine. Chi-Chi, Puar, both of you look after Kara and keep her calm. The last thing we need is her powering up[AN: Think Gohan in he's gonna die situations]. Pan, you see if I can steady the ship. Come on Trunks, let's go!" Bulma ordered.  
  
~x!x~  
  
"Okay Trunks. Hold onto me. Attach the line to your suit. If anything happens, fly us back in. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah mom." Trunks replied as he put on what was similar to a spacesuit.  
  
~x!x~  
  
Pan grabbed the controller. She slowly balanced the ship. "Piece of cake."[Must be genetic for them to refer to food.] Pan grinned. Her smile was turned upside down when the ship suddenly toppled on to its back.  
  
"What happened? You had it under control."  
  
"Sorry grandma, but some force flipped the ship. Just give me a sec." Pan said as she tried to steady the ship again. *Wow. Whatever force is pushing the ship is really powerful. I really hope those creatures haven't followed us.*  
  
~x!x~  
  
"Screwdriver?"  
  
"Screwdriver." Trunks answered as he handed the tool to Bulma. The left engine was a mess. Wires broken, the metal cracked, not to mention the pipe where the fuel came in was broken. Bulma was trying to connect some of the frayed wires with the ones in the fuse box. Hopefully, the emergency power sourcewould provide the power that was needed in order to land. "Ah hah. Got it!"  
  
"You did it Mom!"  
  
"I guess I did. But Trunks I need you to use your ki and see if you can repair the crash in the metal."  
  
"Okay." Mirai Trunks answered as he used his ki to merge the metal back together.  
  
~x!x~  
  
"Were you guys sucessful? Kara questioned.  
  
"Of coarse we were. Oh you people have so little faith in my abilities." Bulma replied flippantly.  
  
"At least the worst is over." Pan reassured.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Bulma stated nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Trunks asked his mother.  
  
"Because it was a time warp that broke the engine." Bulma replied.  
  
"Nani?!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Puar squeaked.  
  
"It was probably in the portal long before we came in."  
  
"Are we safe from it?" Kara asked in a small voice.  
  
"Probably. As long as we are not too close to it anymore." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well, since we've been through the worst already as I said before, what's the worst that can happen now?" Pan tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"Warning! Warning! Engine malfunction. Crash iminate. Will crash land in 10 seconds!"  
  
"You just had to jynx it!!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
**********************************************************************************************   
I am foreseeing. I am predicting. I am...  
  
Daemonar: Can it, will you already.  
  
Demona: Why?  
  
Daemonar: It doesn't take a genius to know your readers aren't to happy with that last cliffhanger. Besides, you hate evil cliffhangers in other people's fics so why do you put them in your fics?  
  
Demona: When did you start being against cliffys?"  
  
Daemonar: Since it means disagreeing with you.  
  
And on and on...(Shanis, lirpa, and Cyberkitty sigh and sweatdrop on the sidelines.)  
  
Shanis: Why do we bother with them anyway?  
  
lirpa & Cyberkitty: We just do.  
  
Demona: My other fic"Love You Forever" has chapter five now so please read it. Part 4 for this fic is ready to launch but only if you review...  



	4. Landing where?

Author's note: This fic is dedicated to [These names are more or less in alphabetical order. _ is used between names that have spaces in them so other names will not be mixed up with them.] Ari Allison_Meore *~American Sweetheart~* Amythyst Annclaire Angel Angel_Eevee Angelicorn AngelKittie Aquilla artisia Athena-chan Awa_Bubbles ayame_kayori aya_mikeage b-chan ~*Bee*~ Bellchan Birdee BlueDragon Brandon Bulmachan bura Bura-sama Bandit Cattie_Taylor CyanBeauty Chibi-chan chibichan Cinnamon_Rose Cooking_Pan Caliko Christina Chestnut_Wind Cosette_Valjean CereCere Cerasi Celeste Chibi_Videl_San DigiDragon D-chan destiny_starr deadscream7990 Don't_eat_the_sheep(Klara) DnT_AkA_Nightmare dark_angel Danyella_Skyler_Silverfire Eris, Queen_of_the_Shadows ~*EnChAnTeD*~ Evil_Child Echo fluffy fire_demon FUTERPann Faye Valentine00 Gotunks Goten Girl_Hachimitsu gothic_panny Himeko_Panny-chan Harial hailey HorshoeLcowgirl Hotaru Hai-yi_MacLoud Hitoriki_Battosai ~ * Hitomi * ~ Himeko Hyza Hidden_Angel Insomniac Inochi I THINK YOU'RE GAY! Ice-chan Jami_chan Jacks Juuhachigou jen Juliet_Dark Kawaii_Angel KamiSama K-chan Klara_in_Flares Kaycee-chan Katie C. Kureeji Kim Katie Kawaii_Panchan Kiora KawaiiGirl Kalessan KittyMoon Kura_Briefs lam lil_veggie Lady_Silk Lithium-Like ~Lex~ LUV Lonna Lost_Angel Li _Shaoran Lady_Bulma Lady_Starra Lady_Trunks Lorraine Little_Washu ^_^ LadyZ Lienye Mystikalities *-Michi-* Mistress_Yuna Miaka_Suzaku_no_Miko Marian Mikari_Hitoshi Moon Faery Mistress_Hennej Mirai_Trunks_Lover Marla_Black MikomiChan Mysterious Mirai_Moon \Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5 Malee Mitsukai_Aisu Mattel nacobe nanaseven Nasami N1K Ningyo_no_Misa Neo_Lady_ Sakura Nik_Nak Narzerone Noseless_Wonder Nish Nico NikK0-Chan obsessive_one O_O Pannychan Psycocat Pan panchan_14 Panny Panny-chan P-chan Presea poshul ~PanHopeNvs~ pannybaby123 Panabelle Puroko PsychoPixieDragn Pan-chan_Breifs Pan_Son ~*Pan*chan*~ Pannygirl Prez4TWS Qimm RebelChick204 Ryoko#2001 Rogue_Wolf Ryu Rayne RaliNeoBlade Stargazer Saiyan_twinz SaiyanChaos Shiro-chan SilverSpade Saiyan Princess Smabbi - san / Smeegee - san SSJ_Lynx Son_Zelda SailorCereCere Sweet_Tooth ~Silver Moonlite~ Son_Pan Sailor_Marz Sellece ssj_pan_00 SSJ 4 shoka SariMuun Saiyajin_Warrioress SiN Shino strawberries Sorie_Briefs sakura Serenity200 ToMoYo HiKaRi SyAoRaN The_Last_Giraffe Trunks-chan Tom The_Great_Romance_Writer The_Authors_Fingers Trinityblue TorankusuGohan Trupana The_Talkative_Tofu toran_kun Tomoe tru-cha trunks_luver The_Shadow Tapion TsukiAngel708 Tsuki-chan ~*Veggie-chans chik*~ Val Vegigita_sama Veggie's_2_Princess Winter_Peacecraft-Yuy Yin! zyra-chan and all the t/p writers and supporters out there as well as the people who review this fic. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name)[pant...pant]If you are wondering why I dedicated this fic to you, it's because each of you has inspired me in your way with your stories. And since you each have inspired me, I thought the best way to thank you all was to dedicate this story to you. Even if I didn't mention your name, you still helped to inspire me. If I did miss your name you can e-mail me and I will put it up. I am trying to mention every t/p writer and supporter out there on FanFiction.net.  
  
I would like to thank my editor Shanis and her sister lirpa for their support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Funny thing is that I don't want to since I made my own Japanese anime. But I do own Kara.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Out of the fires of the explosion rose two figures, each carrying someone on their backs. Trunks and Pan both ran as fast as they could. If they had flown, their chances of being caught or sighted at the scene of the explosion would have increased. Fire engines, ambulances, and police cars rushed to the disaster area. When Trunks, Pan, and the rest of their family were finally out of sight of any prying eyes they all settled into a hidden mountainous area to rest.  
  
"That...was a close one." Pan said as she was breathing heavily.  
  
"I agree at...least we got everyone out of the ship alive." Trunks replied, for he also was breathing heavily from the smoke fumes of the explosion.  
  
"Uh-huh...is everyone all right? Trunks? Pan? Chi-Chi? Kara? Kara?! We forgot Kara!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Nani?! You forgot my precious little Kara?! We've got to go back and get her." Chi-Chi screamed wildly.  
  
"Puar isn't here either. Anyway, it's too late. No one could have survived that blast. Kara wouldn't have had enough time to power up." Bulma cried sadly.  
  
Crick! Crack! Crack! The noise came from behind them. Trunk's hand reached for his sword. Pan readied a ki blast, and both Chi-Chi and Bulma out their guns. [AN: Yes, they have guns. Oh come on, we're talking about people who came from a cyborg/alien destroyed world; of course they would both have some kind of weopon in order to defend themselves.]  
  
Pan stealthily approached the heap of boulders behind their resting spot, while Trunks, Chi-Chi, and Bulma covered her back. Slowly Pan peered over the huge boulders. Her eyes went wide open with shock and surprise.  
  
There, laying on the ground, was an unconscious Kara with a trembling, badly bruised Puar at her side. Trunks and Pan quickly leaped over the boulders to help their daughter. Bulma and Chi-Chi, being older, had to slowly climb over.  
  
"Thank goodness she's safe. But I wonder how in the world she could have survived that explosion." Bulma said out loud.  
  
"I think I know. When Gohan was little, he had incredible powers. They always saved his life, except when the androids finally killed him. Shortly after Goku died, and when the androids were attacking, Picolo came to me and told me about Gohan's mysterious hidden power. He explained how it could be used to defeat the androids. When I asked him for proof he told me about how Gohan had helped to defeat...Raditz..." Chi-Chi paused, remembering how her brother-in-law had threatened their home as well as their family "and how during Gohan's first days of survival training, he had created huge ki blasts that could destroy mountains and also how he could teleport himself out of danger. So I guess Kara must have inherited that power from him."  
  
"I guess that makes sense. Mom always told me about the stange things I could do when I was little since always teleported out of the way of danger to save her." Pan marveled.  
  
"Puar, you're looking worse for wear." Bulma said softly to her small friend.  
  
"Thanks...I needed that." Puar coughed out as she opened one eye.  
  
"Here, have a senzu bean. I brought a bag of them with us just in case we needed them." Trunks explained.  
  
~x_x~  
  
In a vortex of time...  
  
"Well sister, so much for us trying to find those fools in here. Any more bright ideas you baka?"  
  
"I didn't hear you coming up with any. Patience brother. In order to find them all we have to do is wait for them to screw up time. Remember, the first time Trunks went back in time he didn't know how drastically he has affected the future of the timeline Goku is alive in."  
  
"Oh and do you really think Trunks, Pan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Kara are that stupid to do a thing like that?"  
  
"Well look ahead you fool. They just did!" The female yelled back as she pointed to a huge warp of energy.  
  
~x_x~  
  
After resting for a while and checking their capsules, at least the ones that were with them, they decided to go check out the time period they had landed in. Bulma suggested that they should take a capsule car instead of flying, just so that no one from around here would sense their kis' rising a little high than the average Earthling. But along the drive...  
  
"Pan! Pan! Wake up Pan!" Trunks shouted as he continually tried to wake up his wife, who had fallen asleep during the drive.  
  
"Not now Trunks." Pan groaned.  
  
"Pan, wake up."  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Trust me, you need to wake up."  
  
"I have already given you enough for tonight. You don't need to have sex during every hour. So go back to sleep Trunks." Pan said as she shifted into another sleeping position.  
  
"Uh..." Trunks stammered as he blushed hot red. His blushing got even redder with Bulma and Chi-Chi in the back seat. Both of them were trying not to laugh out loud or make mention about more grandchildren and great-grandchildren. But temptation over-rode them. Kara was confused (AN: She's Goku's great-grandaughter, what did you expect?) and had a very curious look on her face. Trunks had a feeling that later on when she had the chance to ask The Question, that he would have to explain the 'Birds and the Bees' to her. What fun. Puar made no reaction and had continued to stare out of the window. But then again, she was Yamacha's old sidekick, so she must have been pretty used to this type of talk.  
  
When Trunk's skin colour finally returned to normal, he managed to wake his wife up. Pan, on the other hand, (An: Hey, that rythmes. Author hits herself on the head inorder to get back SOME common sense) was not very pleased, considering she was wet. Trunks had adked Puar to turn into a bucket of water when yelling didn't work. Turned out Pan had ear plugs. Go figure.  
  
"Now that you have finally woken me up, what do you want?!" Yup, Pan wasn't in a good mood at all.   
  
"Sorry for waking you, but I sensed a large ki. Now I sense two of them. I thought I was just imagining them, so..."  
  
"You needed a second opinion. ive me a sec." Pan answered as she focused her mind to home in on the kis Trunks was talking about. *There.* She thought, *That must be them.*  
  
"So?"  
  
"I felt them, and I think we should check them out."  
  
"You don't think those creatures could have followed us, do you?"  
  
"I hope not. The last thing we need is this world being destroyed, not to mention this timeline."  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough. They should be right over there." Trunks said as he motioned his head towards the mountains ahead of them.  
  
When Trunks, Pan, and the others finally reached the base of the cliffs, they started moving by foot. It was Chi-Chi who had suggested this, so that their kis' wouldn't be detected. The last thing they were prepared for was another fight with the dark creatures who destroyed their world. When they arrived at the top, it was agreed that Trunks would scout up ahead while the others rested.  
  
Trunks was just about to look over the edge when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned to find Kara, staring at him. He sighed at the sight of his daughter. *Poor kid. She really doesn't deserve to have this kind of life. She needs a normal one, not like the life I had, of running away, hiding, and fighting for my life, as well as the lives of others. I wanted a better life for her, at least better than the one I had lived.*  
  
"Daddy? You really don't think those monsters followed us, do you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure sweety. But I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Promise?" Kara asked as she held up her pinky finger.  
  
"Promise." Trunks answered as he wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Now go back to your mom and the others before you worry them."  
  
"Okay, be careful Daddy. "And then she was gone.  
  
"I will." Trunks called after her. He turned his attention to the edge again and saw...  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
Don't you just hate me? Oh here's a spoiler for the next chapter.  
Next time on 'If Things Couldn't Get Worse':  
*Oh kuso. This is not good. Not at all...*-Mirai Trunks  
  
REVIEW or you will never find out what happens... 


End file.
